


Time

by charlottepriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly
Summary: Miranda is jet lagged.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 36
Kudos: 216





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> Elle - since we're always complaining about our time difference, I figured it was about time I wrote something about it. Hope you like it, darling <3
> 
> Also thank you to diana-prince-ww for inadvertently giving me a fic idea about jet lag hehe
> 
> And anyone else who reads this short little thing, I hope you enjoy it too :)
> 
> Much love xx

Miranda Priestly woke up one day and decided that time was an abominable, insufferable thing. This was in part due to the fact that when she woke up, the clock glared the numbers 2:13 p.m. instead of the 8:00 a.m. she’d been expecting. She supposed waking up in a different time zone would do strange things to her body and her already precarious sleeping pattern, but it did not diminish her contempt.

Miranda loved Paris, of course, and not just because of fashion week. She’d lived here during her early twenties and had very fond memories of the city of lights. It’s where she’d found her calling for fashion and beauty. However, she was less than thrilled with it now that Andrea had decided to accept a year-long job contract here while Miranda was stuck in New York. 

She knew it was an incredible opportunity, and she made sure to support Andrea with everything she had. But the house didn’t feel the same without Andrea in it, and the empty space in her bed made her chest ache. Phone calls didn’t feel like enough, especially with the time difference and their hectic schedules playing against them. Managing to get time off  _ Runway _ was almost impossible, but in the past eight months she’d managed to take three weeks off to visit Andrea every few months. A miracle, according to Nigel.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” came a teasing, smooth voice from the doorway, and Miranda groaned into her pillow.

Andrea, clad only in a silk robe, padded over to the bed and sat beside Miranda’s exhausted body. Miranda wished she could blame the tiredness on the strenuous activities of the past two days, but even then she would never wake up at such an ungodly hour under normal circumstances.

“I always forget how jet lagged you get,” Andrea said, running her fingers down Miranda’s bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

“If you hadn’t decided to venture so far away, maybe I wouldn’t be so jet lagged every time I visit,” Miranda mumbled, her lips pressed into a pout.

“Honey,” Andrea said, her tone placating in response to Miranda’s usual just-woken-up grumpiness. “I know it’s hard. The time difference alone is such a pain, and not getting to see you… well, it’s been awful. But this is a great step in my career, and--”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Miranda sighed, rolling onto her back and looking up at the woman she loved. The afternoon sun encased her in a warm glow, making her seem golden at the edges. Unable to help herself, Miranda reached up to run a hand through silky waves of long hair. “You know how proud I am of you. I just wish…”

“Yeah,” Andrea murmured in a quiet voice, her eyes full of understanding despite the trace of sadness clouding them. “I know.”

“Only a few months left, though,” Miranda said in an attempt to lighten the mood. She couldn’t bear to see the melancholy in Andrea’s features.

Every so often - more so as of late - a good number of their conversations would turn sorrowful. They craved so much to be together, every day apart was filled with a certain ache, a burning desire to finally be with each other again. More often than not, it was Andrea who did her best to remain positive and uplift them both when they entered this stupor. She always offered reassurances that this unbearable distance was only temporary, that their separation would end soon and they would be back to normal before they both knew it. But today, Miranda felt like Andrea was the one in need of comfort. She knew her lover missed her life back in New York - Miranda and the twins and Patricia and everything else. It pained Miranda not to be able to do anything about it. She was not accustomed to feeling so powerless. All she could do was offer consolation, in whatever way she could.

She touched Andrea’s cheek, running her fingertips over the smooth skin, moving to gently caress her brow, her jaw, her neck. Andrea’s eyes fluttered close at the contact she’d been starved for the last several months.

“You’ll be home soon,” Miranda said. She tilted Andrea’s chin up towards her, and Andrea’s eyes opened to look at her. With a teasing smile, Miranda added, “And when you are, you’ll miss being away from the Dragon Lady.”

Andrea snorted, rolling her eyes even as they glinted in amusement, and Miranda’s chest felt ten pounds lighter.

“Oh, you wish,” she retorted, leaning closer. “You’re not getting rid of me, Priestly.”

“Hmm,” Miranda hummed, pulling Andrea against her. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“You know very well I always keep my word,” Andrea said, the smile on her lips so beautiful that Miranda couldn’t help but lean up to caress it with her lips. Andrea melted into the kiss, running her hand through Miranda’s hair, the other tracing her collarbone. Miranda sighed blissfully at the contact, rolling them over until she was draped over Andrea, their legs tangled together.

As she heard Andrea’s breathy exhalations and quiet moans, Miranda made a promise to herself. No more lamenting the distance between them, no more words of woe and despair. From now on, they would revel in every moment they had together like it was their last, now and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
